Shadow Overhead  Oneshot
by sarahxsoul
Summary: En las tinieblas de los pensamientos propios Ron al fin encuentra su camino. Luchará por atravesar la tormenta, física y emocionalmente.


El aire atravesó su garganta y acuchilló sus pulmones. El frío y la niebla danzaban a su alrededor como buitres ante una presa y el cielo seguía muerto, tan muerto como él.

Sus músculos se contraían en numerosos espasmos, desesperados por calentarse. En cambio, sus neuronas sobre trabajaban para evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Empezó a caminar a paso lento, ya que estaba tan cargado de ropa de abrigo que incluso le costaba caminar. La nieve cedía a su paso, pero no se lo ponía fácil y en cada intento de avanzar el cansancio le golpeaba los párpados. Apenas podía ver nada, más que varios pasos más allá, ni la luz de su varita podía atravesar la espesa niebla. Y en un intento desesperado gritaba su nombre, pero la pared de humo que le rodeaba ahogaba su grito.

Mientras sus botas perforaban la gruesa capa de nieve los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, con el pelo rizado y bufado, los dientes de delante demasiado largos y la larga presentación que les dio en aquel vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, hacia ya unos años. Su amistad se volvió profunda con el tiempo, se pasó varios años peleándose con el envoltorio de un caramelo, pero una vez abierto, todo lo demás desapareció y solo quedaron él y ese sabor a miel, su princesa. Así la llamaba él en su mente, cuando todas las noches cuando se iba a su cuarto se giraba un segundo para memorizar su cara y poder soñar con ella; cuando ella contestaba bien una respuesta difícil y la aplaudía en su mente, orgulloso de sus sentimientos por alguien tan inteligente; cuando cerraba los ojos cada vez que escuchaba su risa. Y así era él, doble cara: romántico para su deleite y voluble e infantil para el resto del mundo, pero aunque intentara hablarle con ternura solo salían quejas de su boca, y eso le remordía por dentro. No podía protegerla si no podía ser valiente en cuanto a ella, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

Se detuvo por un momento, secándose las lágrimas y golpeándose las mejillas para calentarlas. Debía continuar, debía arreglarlo roto, recuperarla y decirle lo estúpido que había sido.

Se arrepentía de la manera en que él solo podía demostrar su amor por ella, una manera que sabía que le hacía daño pero como su sinceridad se veía obstruida por la cobardía era su única alternativa para desahogarse. Cada día encontraba un motivo para pelearse con ella y el motivo era el más amargo y el más significativo que él, en su amor escondido, podría filtrar hacia ella: los celos. Los celos, tan transparentes a la conciencia, salían escopeteados de su boca a un punto directo como era Krum. El chico famoso que había robado la atención de la jovencita. Verdaderamente era un rival para él, un rival duro de roer pues aunque ya no se encontraba entre ellos seguía en contacto con su amada.

¿Y qué hacer con toda su frustración y desengaño?

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – se repetía a sí mismo, obligando a sus cuerdas vocales a funcionar.

Pero ahora cambiaría, se entregaría a ella en cuanto la encontrara. Él era el causante de esa situación, otra pelea más, pero una que colmó el vaso, alejando a la joven de su lado.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que amaneciera, las tinieblas se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza como golondrinas y el frío apretaba por momentos. La imaginaba estirada en la nieve, en posición fetal y totalmente empapada, sollozando.

Una punzada de dolor y remordimiento le vinieron a visitar como un apretón, provocando que agilizara el paso, todo y la dificultad.

Un rato después, cansado por el esfuerzo de caminar sobre esa tupida superficie, sus piernas ya apenas reaccionaban y una de sus botas tropezó con la rama de un árbol. Su cuerpo se precipitó de cabeza contra un sendero empinado y resbalando por éste acabó a los pies de una empinada colina. Allí, tras recuperar el aliento prosiguió su búsqueda gritando con tristeza. Minutos después una voz femenina gritaba su nombre.

Ron! Ron! Estoy aquí! – anunciaba la chica con esperanza.

Herm? Herm, ¿dónde estás? –notó la alegría y el alivio en su propia voz.

Sigue mi voz, Ron!

Palpando a su alrededor dio al fin con una figura acolchada por varias capas de ropa de abrigo que enseguida se apresuró a abrazarle.

Pensaba que nadie vendría a buscarme – sollozaba Hermione con su cara hundida en el pecho del chico – pensaba que me quedaba aquí, Ron.

Lo siento… - se disculpó el chico mientras pensaba mil y una maneras de recompensarla- no debí haberme enfadado por eso, Herm. Es obvio que estoy…

De nuevo su cobardía le tapaba la boca, pero estaba decidido a superarse.

…celoso.

¿Celoso? – los ojos de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa.

Celoso – sentenció con los dientes apretados – volvamos al castillo, hay muchas cosas de las que hemos de hablar.

Está bien – aceptó Hermione sujetándose fuertemente de el brazo del pelirrojo y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts.

Nada más llegar hicieron parada en la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey diagnosticó a Hermione un principio de hipotermia y despachó a Ron después de una buena taza de sopa caliente. Ron se resistió a marcharse y dejar a Hermione sola pero no tuvo más remedio tras una breve discusión con la enfermera.

En la sala común restó durante varias horas, esperando el regreso de la joven y practicando posibles discursos. Al fin, rozando el amanecer, Hermione volvió a su sala común, donde se encontró al chico.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verlo sentado en una de las butacas, junto ala chimenea.

Creo que es obvio, esperarte.

¿A las 5 de la mañana?

No pensabas que me iría a dormir después de lo que ha pasado, ¿no?- le preguntó molesto ante su sorpresa.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione paseándose por la habitación.

Casi te mueres! – le gritó Ron poniéndose en pie.

Ron… - empezó Hermione, pero era obvio que Ron tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Lo siento, Herm, siempre nos peleamos y siempre suelo ser yo quien saca el tema. Es una estúpida y cobarde forma de actuar ante una chica.

No sabía que me veías como una chica – explicó Hermione.

Es lo que eres, ¿no? – inquirió Ron a la par que se acercaba a uno de los ventanales.

Sí, pero no sé, pensaba que antes que ser una chica era tu amiga.

Puedes ser ambas cosas – suspiró Ron colocando la frente en el frío vidrio.

Pero para ti…

Especialmente para mí – confesó girándose para observarla – soy todo apariencia, Herm, no soy nada más que una puñetera apariencia.

Pues muéstrate como eres, Ron! – se quejó Hermione con el ceño fruncido y acercándose a él – intenta ser más que ese chico gruñón que aparentas ser, sé que puedes ser alguien más grande.

¿Cómo Krum? – rápidamente bajó la mirada.

Esa frase tan inoportuna hizo que Hermione se sentara, exhausta y permaneciera en silencio un rato.

Los celos.. – volvió a hablar por fin, con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea- son un sentimiento poderoso, Ron. Pueden destruir tantas cosas.

Lo sé – contestó Ronald totalmente decidido. Adelantó varios pasos hacia Hermione y se colocó enfrente suyo, con sus ojos azul cielo clavados en los café de la chica y tras coger aire, prosiguió.- ¿sabes esa sensación de paranoia? Cuando me despierto por las mañanas y me pregunto con quien habrás soñado sé que nunca habrá sido conmigo, sino con Krum; cuando te veo escribiendo en la biblioteca me supongo que será una carta a Krum; cuando cuchicheas con Ginny y reís de esa forma que solo hacéis las chicas cuando habláis de nosotros, sé exactamente que estarás hablando de Krum. Me cuesta dormir, comer, pensar…respirar. Me vuelves loco.

Hermione lo miraba totalmente impasible, y al fin, rió.

¿Que te hace tanta gracia? – sostuvo el chico.

Hermione se levantó de la butaca y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Que el primero en quien pienso por las mañanas es en ti, porque has vagado por mis sueños; cuando escribo, son cartas, para mí misma, para poner en orden mis sentimientos por ti y cuando hablo con Ginny hablo de ti, para no sentirme tan sola en mi desdicha. Y ahora Ron Weasley, puede llegar más lejos tu estupidez?

Cuando Hermione pronunció esas palabras todo desapareció, el fuego en la chimenea, la sala común, Hogwarts, el Bosque Prohibido e incluso Londres, solo quedaron Hermione y Ron en la mente de este último. Como si nada más importara que esas palabras, palabras que él tenía por seguro, que cambiarían su vida, para siempre.


End file.
